Go For It
by Dragonmaster Dyne
Summary: A fluffy story about Fiona and Moonbay. *contains shoujo-ai. Don't read if you no like**


Disclaimer – I don't own Zoids Chaotic Century/Guardian Force, they belong to their creators.

Me: Okay folks this is my first shoujo-ai/yuri story. So please be kind. It might suck since it's not really long, but it's a spur-of-the-moment idea I had. Hopefully this'll please some of the shoujo-ai fans out there. Plus the flamers will be able to get out some of that extra fire they've been holding in. I'm planning a barbeque so any flames wouldn't bother me. Plus anything between these slashes (//-\\) are flashbacks. Enjoy my fic…hopefully. Maybe some other authors could do better with this shoujo-ai stuff (hint, hint) -_-; 

Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures: One more thing!

Me: Thanks Gramps. ^_^; Could anyone answer me this? How much time passes between Chaotic Century and Guardian Force? Because this story takes place during Guardian Force. 'k read now.

Go For It

It had been quite a while since she last saw all of them. God, how they had changed. Van was no longer some young teenage punk, but a man. A warrior. He looked so much more mature then he did.

And Irvine. He didn't look much different, but she could sense that he was wiser than before. Wolf was how Van always described him and he still fit that bill.

And Fiona. She had grown as well, but still had a childish and innocent aura around her. She was still sweet and kind and beautiful. Three traits Moonbay had loved about her.

Perhaps a little too much.

"Moonbay!" Van cried, "Long time no see!"

"Likewise Van," Moonbay said, giving him a wink. She looked over at Irvine who gave her a light nod, acknowledging her.

She looked at Fiona who smiled at her and waved. The same smile that would make Moonbay feel funny inside.

"Hi Moonbay. I've missed you," she said casually. Moonbay smiled.

"Yeah, I've missed hanging around you guys. What have you been up to?"

"Why don't we find someplace to talk and we'll tell you all about it," Van said.

That's exactly what they did. They all caught up on old times and told each other of their adventures and encounters while they were separated during that time. It felt like such an eternity since she last saw each of them. Oh was she kidding. It WAS an eternity. 

Moonbay was glad that Van had made it to being a part of the Guardian Force and that Irvine really hadn't changed one bit. She loved hearing Fiona talk about what she had been up to, searching for more information on the ancient Zoidians with Dr. D while Van was off training and Irvine was off doing who-knows-what. But then again, she just loved hearing Fiona talk. Period. 

She was amazed at how that young girl's voice had changed from a small, girlish voice to a soft, womanly one. Like Van, she had really matured. Moonbay mentally frowned for missing out on watching her grow up. She wasn't that much older than her. But she had become rather fond of Fiona during their adventures looking for Zoid Eve together with Van and Irvine and Zeke. Just being around her was fun.

She was such an interesting character. A young girl who couldn't recover her past. Even today, Fiona revealed that she wasn't much closer to understanding her past then she was four years ago.

Moonbay reminisced all the fun times they had, but enough with living in the past. They were together again and that was all that mattered.

****

"So how long are you going to stay at the base?" asked Van when he and Moonbay were walking down the base halls.

"Who says I'm going to leave?" asked Moonbay jovially, "I think I might stick around for a while."

"That'd be cool," Van said, "You and Fiona could have some quality time together again."

Moonbay stopped.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"What do I mean by what?"

"Quality time with Fiona? What are you suggesting?" Moonbay clarified defiantly.

"I'm not suggesting anything," said Van, noting her boldness, "I was just saying that you girls might want to talk about stuff you probably didn't want to say in front of Irvine and I. You two were best friends, weren't you?"

"Oh…yes…friends," Moonbay said quietly.

"Is something wrong, Moonbay?" asked Van. Moonbay gave a half smile.

"No, I'm fine Van. Listen, I'd…like to walk alone for a while. Mmkay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Van went off in one direction while Moonbay went off into another.

_Why did I do that?_ Moonbay asked herself. Van didn't mean anything by what he said. He was just giving an innocent suggestion, that was all. _Guess I'm just being paranoid._

Moonbay was always cautious about her feelings for Fiona. She didn't want anyone wising up to them. She already made that mistake once. While that turned out okay, she didn't know how everyone else would react.

And she didn't want to know. 

She remembered back when Van defeated Prozan and the Deathsaurer a long time ago. When everyone went his or her separate ways. Moonbay had asked Fiona if she would like to come with her after Irvine had left.

//"There's no reason why we should have to split up," she had asked her, at a cliff edge that overlooked New Helic City. A place where they often hung out. "We could travel all over Zi together."

"You know I would love to, Moonbay," Fiona said sadly, "But Dr. D wants me to help him discover secrets of the ancient Zoidians. I feel like I have to help him."

"You think it would help you remember more of your past?"

Fiona nodded.

"Then you should go," Moonbay said hesitantly. Not only did she have to be separated from Van and Irvine, but Fiona as well.

Moonbay put a hand on Fiona's cheek and looked into her deep red eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Fiona," she said deeply. Fiona looked down, tears in her eyes. The same tears she had shed when Van and Irvine had left.

"Why don't you come with us?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know if I could stand being around the crazy old fart for a long time. He's annoyed me enough," Moonbay joked. But her face softened when she saw Fiona's sad face. She knew exactly what she wanted to do now. Yet she was too afraid of the consequences. Too afraid to tell the truth.\\

"What are you doing out here?" asked a voice. Moonbay looked up and saw she was outside the base. She didn't know she was that lost in thought.

Irvine was looking up at the stars from his Command Wolf.

"Oh, hello, Irvine," Moonbay greeted, "I was just thinking."

"About her, aren't you?"

Moonbay froze.

"How would you know?" she demanded.

"How wouldn't I know?" was Irvine's answer. And he was right. After all, he was the only one who knew.

//It happened during one of the nights they spent in an enemy jailhouse, captured. Moonbay and Fiona shared one cell while Van and Irvine shared one right across from them. Moonbay wasn't tired so instead of sleeping she decided to watch someone else sleep. A sleeping beauty.

"Look at her, like a sleeping angel," she said to herself. She caressed Fiona's cheek with the backside of he fingers.

"You're such a mystery. I almost know nothing about you, but what I do know I like. I love. You're such a sweet person. I would never let you go."

"Aww, how cute," said a sarcastic voice. Moonbay froze. Irvine may have looked like he was sleeping, but he surely wasn't.

"You shouldn't have said that out loud. For all you know she could've been resting her eyes. Like me," he said, finally opening his eyes.

"You…wouldn't tell anyone, would you?" Moonbay asked hesitantly.

"I won't," Irvine answered, "It's not really my business."

Moonbay smiled and looked back at Fiona, who was smiling as well.\\

Moonbay sighed.

"It's been a while since I last saw her. I thought I was over her."

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought you were," Irvine said. Moonbay sighed again.

"You're not much help are you?"

"Only when it's my business," he said, "But if this were my business, I'd talk to her as soon as I can. Pining over someone for that long and not doing anything about it can seriously eat someone inside. It can't be healthy." Moonbay nodded. He was right. She should talk to her now. Especially with the missions they go on, they never know if they'll see each other again.

She went back inside to find her. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally found her in a room turning some sort of crank in a machine. She looked like she was struggling too.

Fiona was straining, trying to turn the damn thing. This was hard work!

A pair of hands swooped in from above and placed themselves over hers and turned the crank. A pair of lovely, tan hands that could only belong to one person.

"Hey Fiona," greeted Moonbay in her usual perky voice.

"Hi Moonbay," Fiona greeted back smiling.

"Why are you doing this…whatever this is?"

"So I'm not considered useless," she answered.

"Useless? Why would you be considered useless?" Moonbay asked when they were finished turning the crank.

"Because I don't really do much. Van, Irvine, and Thomas are always going off on Guardian Force missions while I just stay behind. So I help out whenever I can."

"Well that's all in good spirit," Moonbay smiled and placed a hand on Fiona's shoulder, "But if you ask me, you're far from useless."

"Thank you, Moonbay," Fiona said with a caring face. A face that caused Moonbay to blush. She removed her hand from Fiona's shoulder.

"Wow, Fiona, you've sure grown and matured. You're more down-to-earth then I remember. And more serious, too," she complimented. Now Fiona started to blush, more likely for reasons not similar to Moonbay's, Moonbay figured.

"Thanks. You've grown, too," Fiona said. Moonbay saw when Fiona said "grown" she was eyeing Moonbay's breasts. Fiona instantly looked away and blushed when she noticed Moonbay watching her. Moonbay chuckled at this.

"Say, you wanna take a walk outside?" she asked her. Fiona nodded.

"Alright. Why not?" Fiona dropped the crank and followed her down the hallways. They walked passed a room. Inside was where Van and Thomas were talking. About what, they didn't know. But that wasn't important right now. Moonbay had to get Fiona as far away from here if she wanted to tell her what she's been hiding. No way in hell would anyone overhear this, like that night in the prison cell with Irvine.

****

Finally outside, they took a walk along the trail into a small woodland area nearby. The stars shimmered with luminous light in the night sky. Sparkling with beauty and very clear as well. The twin moons were illuminated, the center of everything bright.

"It's beautiful up there, isn't it?" Fiona said, reading Moonbay's thoughts.

"Yeah," Moonbay agreed.

"Could you imagine anything more beautiful?" Fiona asked with the light sparkling in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact I can," Moonbay smiled, looking at her.

"Really? What?" Fiona asked, intrigued. Moonbay cleared her throat.

"Well, Fiona, there's something I need to…" but she was interrupted by something in the bushes. The leaves rustled with a scratchy sound like something was in there.

"Wonder what that could be?" wondered Fiona. She moved slowly towards the bush to see what it was.

"Wait, Fiona. It could be something dangerous. Maybe you shouldn't pursue it."

Fiona laughed.

"Is that how you are, Moonbay? When something out of the ordinary comes up you choose to ignore it rather than go after it?" Fiona asked slyly.

"Well, um," Moonbay said.

"Well if something good might come from it, why not go for it?" Fiona asked as she pushed the bushes aside and saw a small furry creature nestling itself into a nice sleep.

"Aww, how cute!" Fiona cooed.

"That could've been something dangerous, you know. Like a thief or a rapist," Moonbay pointed out. Fiona frowned.

"Life is full of risks, Moonbay. If you don't go after things now you'll end up wallowing in 'what-ifs' later. And that can't be good."

Moonbay crossed her arms and thought hard. Soon a smile crept across her lips in light of what Fiona had told her. Boy, this blondie had gotten smart over the years.

"That's very profound of you, Fiona," Moonbay said. Fiona beamed and blushed.

"It's something Van taught me," she said. She looked over the bushes and saw a huge, blue lake. "I didn't know there was a lake over there. Wanna go sit near it?"

"Sure."

The two girls stepped over the sleeping animal and walked over to the lake and sat on a patch of grass, under a tree that looked over the lake. They just sat there in silence for a while, Fiona looking up at the stars and moons while Moonbay looked at the moons' reflection in the water and chucking rocks into it. She was enjoying this time spent with Fiona. So much that she was quickly forgetting the whole purpose of coming out here. She picked up another rock, but before she through it into the lake, she examined it. It was shaped like a crescent moon.

"That's the rock for you," Fiona said jokingly. Moonbay laughed a little.

"Ha ha, that's very funny," she said sarcastically and began to toss it into the water.

"No, don't!" Fiona cried grabbing the brunette's arm.

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's not everyday you find a rock so perfectly shaped like a crescent moon like that. You should keep it," the blonde said, serious this time. Moonbay smirked.

"Well if you love it so much you can have it," she said and handed it to the blonde.

"Gee, thanks. I'll cherish it. A special gift from you," Fiona said fondly.

"You're welcome. I didn't know one could cherish a rock, though," Moonbay couldn't help but say.

"It is when it's the most beautiful rock coming from the most beautiful person," Fiona said. It took a while, but Moonbay finally registered what Fiona had said in her head. Bewilderment hit her harder than a brick.

"Fi-Fiona, what did you just say?"

Fiona put her hands over her mouth sheepishly.

"Uh…um…"

Moonbay got a little closer and looked Fiona in the eye.

"Fiona…is there…something you want to tell me?"

Fiona let her hands fall slowly into her lap and sighed.

"Well, Moonbay…I…I've always been r-rather fond of you. Kind of like how I am fond of Van. But then," Fiona hesitated, "It began to get different. I began to start thinking of you in…ways I never thought I'd think of you. You became a pretty jewel for my eyes. Something that, once the image was in my mind, I couldn't help but smile. And when you finally came back, it was like the best thing to happen to me. Not only were we all together again, but…I had you. You, my beautiful jewel."

Moonbay couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe the first thought in her head was laughter. Here she was trying to figure out how to tell Fiona how she felt and the blonde was doing all the work for her. Then the fact alone that Fiona had feelings for the brunette set in. A warm smile crept across her face. She put her arm around Fiona's waist and pulled her in closer.

"If something good might come from it, why not go for it? Isn't that what you say?" asked Moonbay tenderly.

"Yes," Fiona answered. 

Moonbay looked into Fiona's eyes.

"All right, then. I will. I love you Fiona. I love your bright blonde hair. I love your sunset red eyes. I love your porcelain white skin. I love the way you look in your pink guise. I love your innocence. Your silliness. Your purity. I love you."

Moonbay could've sworn she saw the young blonde's eyes sparkle. It was like a dream come true. It is for the both of us.

Fiona laid her head on Moonbay's shoulder.

"Anything else you'd like to add," she said teasingly. Moonbay smiled and lifted the blonde's head off her shoulder.

"Yes," she said, moving in closer to Fiona's face. "I'm also pretty sure I'm going to love the way you kiss me." Her lips met Fiona's. Soon, they were making out in the moonlight, under the stars.

Moonbay couldn't imagine a happier moment.

Fin

Thomas: That story sucked.

Me: What? Why?

Thomas: How good can a story be if I don't wind up with Fiona?!

Me: *sighs* Dammit, Fiona doesn't love you now go away!

Thomas: Yes she does! I'll prove it to you! I'm gonna go see if I can find a decent Thomas/Fiona story!

Me: Why don't you go join the Unrequited Lovers Club! For hopeless idiots who love someone who will never love them back. Look, there's the president of the club right over there.

Harry: My name's Harry Champ! I'm a man destined to be king! I love you Leena!!!

Thomas: I love you Fiona!!!

Harry: Let's go capture our loves together and be best friends!

Thomas: Yaaay! *runs off with Harry*

Me: *sighs* Van, you don't mind the Moonbay/Fiona pairing do you?

Van: Not at all. As a matter of fact, watching two girls get it on is pretty cool! Right, Irvine?

Irvine: Got that right. It's too bad this story couldn't be NC-17.

Van: Ohhh yeahhhhh

Yakko: Good night everybody!


End file.
